This invention relates generally to a method of treating cardiocerebrorenovascular disease as well as avoiding potential cardiocerebrorenovascular disease, and the symptoms thereof, wherein a substrate of Nitric Oxide Synthase ("NOS") and an agonist of NOS are combined to produce a beneficial effect.